


If happy is her (I'm happy for you)

by liannyeong



Series: If happy is her (I'm happy for you) [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cheating, Divorce, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liannyeong/pseuds/liannyeong
Summary: “Can I have an angsty fic? About Jaebum got caught cheating?” a prompt by estzima on TumblrA repost from my Tumblr, which was written in 2018.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Original Female Character(s), Im Jaebum | JB/Reader
Series: If happy is her (I'm happy for you) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163819
Kudos: 9





	If happy is her (I'm happy for you)

Sujin stirs awake in the middle of the night. She glances over her shoulder, looking at Jaebum's spot. Cold. Empty. She reaches out for her phone at the bedside table and turns it on. As usual, Jaebum's messages has been _i'll be home late today, don't wait up for me_ recently. No emoticons like he used to put in every message. It's as cold and as void as his side of the bed. Sujin sighs as she sits up. She combs her hair back from where it was sticking out in all directions and drags herself out of the bed. She slips out of the room to get a glass of water from the kitchen but is surprised to find Jaebum sleeping on the couch, still in his office attire. His white smart shirt is now crumpled and two buttons undone, his necktie haphazardly thrown onto the floor next to the couch. His hair disheveled, his breathing steady, his expression peaceful. Sujin smiles warmly at the sleeping male, tiptoeing in front of the couch and crouches down. She watches the male sleep peacefully for a few moments, enjoying the handsome features of the male she hasn't seen much for days. Sujin slowly reaches her hand out to Jaebum's shoulder, lightly shaking him up.

"Jaebum-ah," she calls out softly. "Jaebum-ah, wake up. Sleep inside the room."

Jaebum inhales sharply, eyes slowly blinking open. Sujin utters the same words again, but Jaebum only turns to his side, back facing her. His words slur as he says, "It's fine, I got to go to work early tomorrow. I will oversleep if I sleep on the bed."

"I'll wake you then," Sujin urges. She continues shaking his shoulder. "Sleep inside. Your back will hurt if you sleep here. Come on."

Jaebum doesn't want to budge so Sujin decides to pull him up. She snakes an arm around his shoulders, her other hand wrapped around his arm and she proceeds to pull him into a sitting position. She didn't expect this to annoy Jaebum so much, his peaceful expression from earlier quickly morphing into annoyance. 

"Gosh, just let me sleep for goodness' sake!" Jaebum suddenly bursts in anger, flinching away from the female. He gets up and storms into their shared room. Sujin is taken aback by his behavior, but she reasons it out with the fact that Jaebum came home late and must have been really tired. She reckons it's her fault for being too insistent, and makes a mental note to apologize when morning comes. She's about to follow Jaebum before she realizes the reason why she even stepped out of the room. So she heads to the kitchen and pours herself a glass of water to drink. As she gulps down the liquid, she hears a notification sound coming from Jaebum's phone. The lit up phone screen makes it easy for her to find in the dim light. She dumps the glass into the sink and pads over to the coffee table in front of the couch. 

**From: Eunha**

_Thanks for today, Jaebum!_

_Can't wait to see you again tomorrow._

_xxxx_

Sujin doesn't know how to react. So many questions pop into her head: Who is this Eunha? Why did she send Jaebum kisses? Sujin knows that females love sending Xs and Os in their messages to one another, but to a guy? She has never seen it. Perhaps it's a friendly thing? Sujin shrugs, shoving any thoughts to the back of her mind. She has faith in Jaebum. She doubts Jaebum would be doing anything behind her back although he has always been chased around by many girls in their college days. For years, he has always been loyal to her, has never bat an eye on another. Jaebum wouldn't do anything behind her back, Sujin's sure of it.

Sujin slips back into their shared bedroom and underneath the covers. Jaebum is fast asleep, and Sujin scoots behind him as close as she could before falling back asleep.

\---

When Sujin wakes, she's met with the sight of Jaebum getting ready for work. She grabs her phone to check the time. 6 am. It's way too early for him to get to work. Office hours doesn't start until 8.30 am. Why is he so early for?

"You're up early," Sujin says, voice still heavy with sleep.

"Got a lot of things to settle," Jaebum answers nonchalantly as he ties his tie. Sujin sees the way he's gritting his teeth, unable to perfectly tie it. So she gets off the bed and adjusts it for him.

"So many times you've done this, yet you get it wrong," she teases, looping the material around and weaving it into the knot. Jaebum only shrugs, adjusting the cuffs of his work shirt while she does the tie for him.

"I'm sorry for yesterday night. It must've been insensitive of me to wake you up just so sleep on the bed."

"It's fine. I do feel more well-rested actually."

Sujin nods. Then her mind flickers a thought. "Oh!" she lets out. "Someone by the name of Eunha messaged you last night."

She notices how the color on Jaebum's face pales and his movement still. Even his shoulders became stiff. Odd. Jaebum is even staring at her as if she did something horrible. "You went through my phone?"

"No, I didn't," she defends herself. "The screen lit up and I thought it was something important because you've been busy these days," she explains with a light chuckle at the end. "Besides, why would I go through your phone? I trust you, Jaebum-ah." She grins at the male, dusting off nonexistent dust on his shoulders. She misses the way Jaebum gulps his spit, the way he averts his gaze from her smiling face as if he committed a wrong.

\---

Sujin dressed herself nicely -- beige chiffon blouse tucked into a black jeans, her long wavy hair draped over her shoulders. She puts on minimal makeup, just enough for a natural look. It's a Thursday afternoon and because of Jaebum's hectic work schedule (that he has to work overtime during the weekends too), she decides to pay Jaebum a visit at his office. Her workplace isn't near but she's able to reach within fifteen minutes with a cab. Perhaps they could have lunch or a quick snack together, just so that she can spend some time with her husband. And maybe lighten the burden on his shoulders. When she arrives at his office, she bumps into Youngjae, Jaebum's friendly secretary.

"Oh, hello Youngjae-yah," Sujin greets.

"Sujin-noona!" Youngjae's bright smile appears on his lips. Youngjae is a cheerful person, always smiling as if he's a walking ball of sunshine. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I should visit Jaebum." Sujin grins wide, her cheeks heating up at the thought of a surprised and happy Jaebum. "Is he in?"

"He's already out for lunch, noona!" Youngjae chuckles.

"Did he?" Sujin sighs, lips forming a pout. "He told me he's working overtime this weekend. So I'm just making sure he's eating his meals and not skipping any of them." 

"Huh? Jaebum-hyung? Overtime?" Youngjae shoots her an amused look. "Jaebum-hyung rarely does overtime though?"

"He told me though...?" Sujin blinks at him, confused.

Youngjae shrugs. "I don't know, noona, but he really doesn't do overtime. I've never seen him in his office other than during his working hours."

"Oh... okay then. Thanks, Youngjae-yah." Sujin forces a smile at the younger male. The said male returns the smile and proceeds back into the office building. Sujin, on the other hand, doesn't know what to do. Jaebum has already went out for lunch, so it won't be a surprise if she calls him up to ask his whereabouts. At the same time, Sujin is confused. If Youngjae claimed that Jaebum doesn't do overtime, then where have he been to all the while? Why has he been coming back home late then? Is it all lies?

Sujin lets her footsteps carry her as she's absorbed in her thoughts, only looking up when she accidentally bumps into an innocent passerby. She apologizes profusely and lets out a sigh when the passerby walks away. She knocks her head with the heel of her hand, trying to get herself together again. But as her eyes flick from the side to the path before her, she spots a familiar bright smile and hears a familiar ring of laughter that she hadn't heard for days. Her eyes hastily darts back to the side.

Jaebum is in a cafe, laughing so hard at something she doesn't know what, hands clutching at his stomach. Sujin smiles warmly at the sight of her happy husband, but then, her eyes flick to the woman beside him. She slips her arm around Jaebum's, casually leaning her head onto his broad shoulder. Sujin's smile drops and her mouth gapes at the sight. What the heck? Why is that woman so comfortable around her husband? Why is she all touchy to him? Why isn't Jaebum pushing her away? Doesn't she know that Jaebum's married? Jaebum stands back up straight, and Sujin doesn't miss the warm gaze he gives the woman. What the hell is happening?

Sujin's head spins. She finds purchase at the nearest pillar. She hides behind the pillar, keeping an eye on the two. Jaebum's smile doesn't fade at all, and Sujin feels nauseous. She feels like puking. Jaebum used to look at her like that. Now he's doing it to someone else.

His smile is wide like it always is whenever he's happy. His eyes formed crescents, his blinding perfectly straight white teeth exposed. Jaebum's smiling so wide over there, oblivious to the tears that are threatening to fall from the one he vowed to love and take care for the rest of his life. It hurts, seeing him all cheerful around that woman while he treats Sujin so tiredly at home. A 180 degrees change.

Sujin keeps herself behind the pillar, spying on the two. She wants to leave, wants to run away, but she just can't. Her body is frozen like ice, her heart slowly cracking bit by bit. Sujin watches as Jaebum reaches out his hand, brushing away the strands of the woman's hair that catches on her face. He looks at her oh so lovingly, and Sujin's breath hitches. She reckons she hears her heart shattering, and she presses her palm against her mouth, not wanting her sobs to escape. Sujin twirls around, finally looking away, her back against the pillar. It hurts. It hurts so bad to see it happening right in front of her eyes.

But now it all makes sense. The Xs in Jaebum's received messages. The way Jaebum acted very defensively. The reason why Jaebum has been rarely at home. Jaebum is doing the one thing Sujin never expected him to ever do: cheating.

\---

Sujin doesn't know what to do with the new revelation. Should she start screaming at the male for breaking her trust? Should she start crying over her new misery? She's lost. She felt too much all at once that all that's left in her is a void. She didn't cry when she stepped into the house like the main characters in the dramas. She didn't have a single tear fall onto her cheek when she's back in a place that has traces of Jaebum. Instead, she stood in the middle of the apartment, blank.

When Jaebum reached home that night, Sujin pretends that she knows nothing. She pretends that everything is normal. That everything is the same. Nothing unusual. Nothing major happened. Sujin greets him back warmly despite him returning at ungodly hours of the night. Jaebum was stumped to see her still awake, but she reasoned that she had a lot of paperwork to do. 

"Jaebum-ah," she calls when he's in the kitchen grabbing a glass of water to drink. His back is turned on her from where the sink is, and Sujin can see the fine toned muscles of his back in that black shirt of his. To think another woman must have seen the same thing as her makes her heart swell. Jaebum hums as a reply, so Sujin continues, "Can we go out next weekend?"

"Next weekend?" he echoes as he rinses the glass before setting it back on the drying tray. He turns around, leans against the sink, hands gripping the edge of the counter. "Why?"

Sujin shrugs as she gets up and pads over to where he is. "I feel like I haven't seen you around for so long. And we haven't been spending time together." She takes his hands, intertwining their fingers. His large calloused hands doesn't tighten the grip at all, but Sujin tries not to think about it. "So, let's go out during the weekend!" Sujin beams up at the male, anticipating his response.

Jaebum doesn't meet her eyes, seemingly deep in thought. Perhaps he's going to reject her idea because he made plans with that Eunha already. Sujin expects this, but is pleasantly surprised when he actually agrees. Sujin grins even wider, nearly jumping in joy. She wonders if she appears to be faking her emotions, but Jaebum doesn't comment on anything at all. Has she been getting better at acting or is Jaebum no longer able to read her like he used to?

"Great!" she says in glee. "Because you're a busy man, I will plan it! So don't worry about anything, okay?"

Jaebum only nods, a smile on his lips, though Sujin wonders if it's even genuine. Well, two can play a game of pretend, right?

\---

Sujin is beyond excited for the short getaway with Jaebum. Her heart starts thumping loudly against her chest, nervous and at the same time, anticipating for what is to come. It's something like a short fantasy she longed for, and she knows, once this weekend is over, nothing will change. Jaebum will go back to staying out late, god knows what he's doing out there. But for now, Sujin decides to enjoy as much as she can.

They're taking the plane to Jeju island, Sujin getting the window seat while Jaebum sits next to her. As the plane flies over a landscape of the sea, she nearly gasps, her mouth wide open, hands pressed against the glass window.

"Jaebum-ah! Look at that!" she squeals in delight, snapping her head at the male. The said male slowly looks up from his lighted up phone, his thumb swiftly pressing the lock button to shut it off. Sujin pretends not to notice anything, keeping her smile plastered on her face. "Pretty, isn't it?" she turns back, gulping down the lump in her throat. This is the part where Jaebum of the past would lean in to her ear, whispering that she's prettier instead. And she would giggle at his cheesy remark, slapping his elbow but spotting a huge blush on her cheeks. But present Jaebum doesn't say such thing. Instead, he hums, and Sujin sees him nod in the reflection before turning back to his phone again.

Despite the short flight duration, the journey felt long. But Sujin dismisses any thoughts the moment she stepped out of the plane and breathed in the Jeju air. They took a bus to the beach resort that she booked and smoothly checked in. The moment they enter their room, Sujin gasps at the scenery at the balcony. She doesn't hesitate as she strides forward, pushes the doors open, the warm breeze caressing her face. The view is breathtaking. They're situated on the fifteenth floor of the resort, giving them an oblique view of the sea and the landscape of the main country at the horizon. The sun is perched just above one of the buildings from the mainland, the sky slowly turning red-orange. The sea glitters a little and even from such a high floor, she can hear vividly the waves crashing onto the shore. 

Jaebum pops up next to her a while later, elbows propped on the banister. "Woah, this place is truly a beauty."

"Yeah," Sujin agrees with a sigh, as if in love with the place. "Let's rest for a bit before dinner!" she says. "You must've been tired, since you reached home only early in the morning."

"Not really," Jaebum mutters. "The view and the air is refreshing." But then the male elicits a yawn, earning a giggle from Sujin.

"You should just take a nap. I'll wake you up at 8, alright?"

Jaebum nods and heads back in, throwing himself onto the soft mattress. Within seconds, Sujin realizes the male has fallen fast asleep and she chuckles at the sight of his cheek being squished against the pillow. She drapes the comforter over the male, lightly pecking his forehead.

\---

"Jaebum-ah, can we go to the beach after this?" Sujin suggests after wiping her mouth clean. Her stomach is full, and she doesn't want to go back to their room yet. She wants to head to the beach for a while, feel her feet sinking in the sand, touch the cool sea waters. Jaebum nods and she claps her hand together excitedly.

They pay and leave the seafood restaurant, heading to the beach. Both of them slip off their sandals, carrying it in their hands as they stroll along the beach. There's very few people on the beach, probably because it's dangerous to be near the waters at night. Sujin doesn't mind though, for she's chasing the waves that crashes onto the shore, squealing in delight when the water actually touches her feet.

She behaves like a child as she plays by herself. So she twirls around to see Jaebum still walking ever so slowly, hands stuffed into the pockets of his denim jeans. Sujin runs towards him, splashing water forward, trickles of water damping his shirt. Sujin laughs heartily at his surprised expression, but nearly shrieks when he chases after her, grabbing a handful of seawater and dumping onto her. She barely misses, though a part of the back of her baby blue dress is moist. Just like that, it turns into some water fight -- them splashing water at each other, and then kicking up sand at a safe distance. It's probably the most fun Sujin had ever had with Jaebum for years.

When they grow tired, they walk side by side again, catching their breaths. As they stroll further, Sujin hears soft music being played, and she spots a group of people dancing about on the shore. When they're closer, she realizes that the music is played live by a local band, and couples are dancing around on the makeshift sand dance floor. Her eyes light up. 

"Jaebum-ah, come on!" Sujin squeals in delight. She pulls him by the hands, and while he uses his weight as inertia -- showing his reluctance -- he eventually gives in. Sujin, holding his hand tightly, then brings them to the makeshift dance floor. She turns around to face the male, bringing their intertwined hands up, her other free hand placed on his chest while Jaebum's on her waist. They sway slowly to the rhythm of the music.

"Do you remember our dance back in college?" Sujin reminisces. "I didn't know how to dance but you taught me on that night itself." She laughs at the memory of her stepping on his foot so many times with her heels. Jaebum had yelped in pain but he didn't give up dancing with her. He was persistent to teach her, to dance perfectly with her. It all ended up as he wanted, and they even danced the same for their wedding reception.

"Yeah, I remember. You were the worst dancer ever." Sujin snaps her head up, glaring at the male jokingly, but Jaebum smiles fondly at her (or is it the memory?). Flustered, she presses herself closer, nearly hugging him as her chin rests on his shoulder, her hand on his chest now slides up to around his neck. She rubs the skin on the back of his neck, where it meets the baseline of his hair. 

"Jaebum-ah," Sujin whispers his name. Saying his name has become a habit to her. It's as if she's afraid she'll forget the way his name rolls off her tongue.

"Yeah?"

She shakes her head, nuzzling closer to his neck, pressing her cheek to his shoulder, her lips ghosting over the skin on his neck. She whiffs the faint smell of his cologne, the same scent despite the years that have passed. She shuts her eyes, relishing in the slow and steady swaying of their bodies under the moonlight.

\---

Sujin stirs up at the wee hours of the night, her throat dry. She pads over to the small kitchen counter and pours herself a glass of water. It's already the last day of their trip. It's the end of her fantasy. The moment they head back to Seoul, reality will swarm in like bees, stinging her every part of her body relentlessly. Sujin hopes it's all a dream, just a nightmare that she's trying to wake up from. That when she wakes up, Jaebum would still be smiling fondly at her, eyes only on her.

The sound of the rustling of sheets break her thoughts and she quietly rinses the glass before flipping it upside down to where it belongs. She tiptoes over to Jaebum's side of the bed, perching herself at the very edge. She caresses the male's face, carding his hair aside, tracing the two moles above his left eye, down to his cheek. She leans down, lips jutting out a little to plant a fleeting kiss on his forehead but a vibration from his phone nearly makes her jump. She freezes, hovering just above the skin, afraid that Jaebum would wake. But Jaebum remains deep asleep. She lets out a sigh through her nose, then leans back, eyes flicking at his lighted up phone screen. Successive messages come through his phone, giving Sujin ample time to read them all.

**From: Eunha**

_I miss you so much :(_

_Text me when you get back!_

_Maybe we can meet immediately when you come back? :)_

Sujin's shoulders slump. She leans forward, elbows to her knees, face buried into her hands. Of course. Of course they would still be in contact. Of course Jaebum would still be talking to that woman during their trip. What would change? What could possibly change after all this? Sujin wants to get angry, she wants to cry out, she wants to beat the male senseless while he's vulnerable now but she has no heart to do so. She can't do anything. Hearts are always changing. Emotions are always changing. There's no way she can force him back into loving her alone.

She can't go back to sleep with her emotions all running haywire in her. So Sujin takes another glance at the peacefully sleeping male before getting up and heading to the balcony. She curls up at the rattan-woven chair, watching the dark skies, listening to the crashing of the waves. She lets her thoughts wander on, letting it flow as wide and as much as it could.

She doesn't know how long she's been out there until the doors open and Jaebum appears by her side.

"What are you doing out here, not asleep?" he asks, his voice thick with sleep. He settles at the other empty chair, directing it so that he's facing her. Legs crossed, chin propped on a palm, he rubs his eyes with his free hand.

Sujin wonders if he had replied to Eunha's messages. She wonders if Jaebum is excited to go back home. She wonders if he even felt anything throughout this trip. If he even realized why she planned this trip. "Jaebum-ah," she says, earning a hum from the male. She's a bit reluctant to continue, afraid of the answer he's giving or the answer he's not giving, but proceeds anyway. "Did you enjoy this trip?"

Jaebum blinks, as if stunned by her question. "Of course I did," he says with a wide smile, crescents forming in his eyes. Sujin can't help but wonder if he's forcing himself. Maybe he's pretending so that she won't get angry? Maybe he's saying so out of sympathy? Jaebum reaches out to her, placing his hand on hers, squeezing it gently as he peers at her. "Why would you ask that?"

Sujin shrugs, staring at their hands. "I didn't ask for your opinions when I was putting this trip together. I'm just worried you expected more."

"This," Jaebum says as he raises her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles softly, "is enough."

Sujin smiles. Even if he's lying, she'll take them all in. She'll be contented with it. After all, this is a fantasy. It's just a spur of the moment. When they head back, he will forget about this trip entirely, solely focusing on his work and someone else.

"Do you know why I chose this place?" Her tone is more of a statement than a question. Jaebum doesn't give any response, patiently waiting for her to continue. "This place seems the closest to our honeymoon. It's been a long time since we spent time together, so I thought just a little reminiscence would be nice, even if it's not the same place."

It's true. Everything in these island reminds her of their honeymoon trip. Every single activity she planned out was specifically so that it's the same as in their honeymoon. They also went to a beach resort in a foreign land, where everyday had been nothing but full of sweet moments. They stuck to each other like glue, never wanted to be apart. They dined and danced, played with the sand like little children. They didn't understand the language there but they figured it all out together in the end. Nearly everything was the same. But of course, while one could try to replicate the scene, the circumstances are different. She can't replicate the moments. She can't replicate the same exact memories. But at least she can relive it somehow.

"Sujin-ah, is something bothering you?" Jaebum asks, rather quietly that Sujin could have easily missed it. Sujin flicks her eyes to his face, molded so perfectly with the bluish tint of the moonlight. The ends of his hair softly dancing with the wind. Now, he's everything Sujin ever wanted: his attention solely on her, him being far from prying eyes, him being solely hers. He peers at her with a concerned look, something she hasn't seen on his face _for her_ for so long. She wants to answer truthfully, that _yes, something is indeed bothering me_ but she doesn't want to start an argument. She doesn't want to snap back to reality yet. She doesn't want to remember that Jaebum has stopped loving her fully. So she shakes her head, assuring him with a smile.

"I'm just happy," she says, albeit weakly. Her eyes start pricking and she can't help the tears that roll down her cheeks. "I'm happy to be with you. You were the best decision in my life. And I have never regretted it."

Jaebum's expression morphs into something unreadable -- a mix of surprise and confusion maybe. But his fingertips brush against her cheek, wiping away the tears. "What are you saying so suddenly?" His voice soft and gentle. 

Sujin shrugs, forcing a smile on her tear-stained face. "I'm just really happy."

Jaebum gazes turn into a warm one, his hands cupping her face. Sujin leans into the touch, his hands so warm against her skin, his rough skin against her smooth ones. As Jaebum leans forward, Sujin flutters her eyes close, and she feels a press on her forehead, down to each of her eyes, to the tip of her nose, to both of her cheeks, then finally, to her lips. His lips are a little chapped, and he tastes sweet. Their kiss deepens and Sujin tastes salt. Jaebum pulls away, giving them both air to breathe, and he slides his thumb across her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Jaebum nearly whispers, his lips ghosting on hers.

Sujin flutters her eyes open, meeting his dark brown orbs. She leans up, tipping their foreheads together, and she chases his lips once more, ignoring his question. Sujin wraps her arms around his neck, and Jaebum pulls her up, carrying her back to the spacious bed inside, not once letting their lips apart. 

\---

The flight back home is suffocating. While the other passengers are busily chatting away, Sujin feels her heart heavier than before. She's not ready to go back. She's not ready to wake up from this beautiful dream.

"You're quiet today," Jaebum says, leaning over the arm of the seat. He peers at her face. Sujin's eyes focus on his face, handsome features that she can never get enough of. Her eyes rake the sight before her, from the way his hair is pushed back under his baseball cap, to his two moles above his left eye, to the way his snake-like eyes gaze at her, to his sharp nose, and finally, her eyes dart to his lips. Hastily, she looks away, not wanting to dwell on how his lips have probably kissed another. _Ah_ , she just did.

"Am I?" she lets out a small laugh. "I just don't feel like going home."

Jaebum's lips break into a wide smile. He takes her hand into his, intertwining their fingers. Normally, Sujin would have her heart beating rapidly when he does this, but now, she feels her heart swelling instead. Is this just another of his acts? "We can have another trip like this next time," Jaebum says, squeezing her hand before slipping away.

Sujin stares at her now empty hand. "Next time," she echoes quietly to herself.

\---

"Jaebum-ah," Sujin calls out his name as he wears his shoes for work. It sounds foreign when his name rolls off her tongue. It has a weird aftertaste -- a bit of bitter, a bit of sweet, a bit of pain...? Maybe it's the taste of her unbrushed teeth and mouth.

"Hmm?"

It's still way too early for him to go to work, but Sujin knows the truth behind it. The thought of that makes her heart swell. It feels like the walls are closing down on her very being. Her chest tightens, and she can't seem to breathe properly. But Jaebum doesn't notice anything. He doesn't notice the stiffness of her shoulders. He doesn't notice her fidgety hands.

"Jaebum-ah," she calls once more, and now do Jaebum actually look up from his feet, meeting her eyes as he stands up. She doesn't know how the sudden boldness in her came about, but she lunges forward, hands flying up to his cheek and shoulder, kissing him hard. Jaebum lets out a surprised gasp, but she swallows it, pressing herself up against his large frame. Her eyes are closed tight, afraid to open it and see something else. When she finally pulls away, Jaebum is staring at her, eyes blown wide. Only then does she feel his hands on her waist. She wonders briefly when did it end up there.

"What was that all about?" Jaebum laughs a little, his fingers dancing on her waist. 

Sujin shrugs, leaning forward to press her forehead to his, noses touching too. Eyes shut once more, she breathes, "I love you." Just like that, just saying those three words make tears well up in her eyes. It hurts that Jaebum will never understand it. It hurts that Jaebum actually stopped understanding her. He used to be able to tell exactly what's wrong with her, but now, he can't even see beyond the fake smiles she put on in front of him. When exactly had Jaebum lost the magical ability to read her well? When exactly did they drift apart? She buries her face onto the crook of his neck, tightening the arms around him. "I love you so much, Jaebum-ah."

"Me too," he says. Sujin's heart cracks. He has entirely stopped saying the three words back. In the past, he was vocal about it. He would always say those words out, articulate it properly for her to hear. But now, it's as if the words are a taboo for him to use.

"Jaebum-ah," her voice muffled into his chest, forcing herself not to spill the tears. She forces herself to hold back the tears, to suck it back in, so that Jaebum will never see it. "I hope you're happy."

Jaebum pulls away, looking down at her. "What are you saying?" He smiles warmly. "I am happy." Jaebum caresses her cheek and Sujin feels the male lean closer, planting a kiss on her forehead before breaking away completely. Jaebum tips her chin as he says, "See you later."

"Yeah." She nods, her lips now a tight smile. Tears are threatening to fall again. "See you."

Jaebum doesn't notice the way her smile fades as he leaves. He doesn't realize the meaning of the words she uttered. How innocent it could mean in one way, but a complete opposite in another. He doesn't realize anything at all.

Until he reached home that night.

Until he came home to the sight of all of her belongings gone.

Until he sees the divorce papers on the table, with her signature on it.

Until he sees a note with her neat handwriting.

_I hope you're happy with Eunha._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://liannyeong.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/liannyeongfics).  
> If you like this work, do support me by buying me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/liannyeong).


End file.
